


The Stars Aligned

by Sip_of_your_soul



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Just a smidge of plot, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, Wedding Night, Weddings, are the ones who arranged it but they're not in love?, bc that's basically what happens here, except they are in love bc it's snowbaz, is it an arranged marriage if the people getting married, kind of, regular marriage with extra steps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sip_of_your_soul/pseuds/Sip_of_your_soul
Summary: Simon and Baz discover they can save The World of Mages by getting married. They convinced everyone they’re in love (even though they’re super totally not), but now they actually have to do the marriage part.Or a fake wedding and a more real wedding night.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 18
Kudos: 201





	The Stars Aligned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [it_is_twelve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/it_is_twelve/gifts).



> Hello, this is my gift to it_is_twelve for the Carry On Exchange. I did mean for this to be much longer (and posted much sooner) but life got very messy. I do hope you enjoy!
> 
> Some things I didn't get to but might be helpful in understanding this fic is: this scene takes place over the same winter break that Carry On takes place in. Simon and Baz realized that it was in their best interest to get married instead of fighting to the death in the war between The Mage and The Old Families. They knew The Mage and Old Families probably wouldn't go for this though, so they decided to fake being in love and convince everyone that they would not kill each other so they could get married. Hence the arranged marriage but arranged by the people getting married. Also just because it's easier the Humdrum isn't so much of a threat here as he is in Carry On. Hopefully that makes sense.

_BAZ_

Once the navy blue suit is on things feel so real. Despite all the planning and negotiating, and the weeks spend at the Pitch Manor preparing, it’s still hard to wrap my head around the idea that we’re actually getting married. I stare at myself in the bathroom mirror, hair hanging loose in my face because Snow absent mindedly mentioned he liked it better that way a few weeks ago. Do I look like an almost married man? I examine my face for signs but all that’s there is the same eighteen year old Baz Pitch. I wonder for probably the millionth time if this will really work. I mean, I know I’ll get my heart broken marrying the love of my life when it’s only a truce to him, but will the Old Families and The Mage buy it? How long will Snow be able to stand me until he breaks it off? He said he’s committed, and so far he’s been able to pretend we’re in love successfully, but how long will that last? I just have to trust he can keep up the act. And that I won’t let slip how real my feelings are.

I shake those thoughts away. (Then meticulously fix my hair.) We’re doing what’s best—for both of us and The World of Mages. Besides, I look amazing in this suit. And the burgundy tie to match Snow’s suit really brings it all together. I step out of my bathroom hoping Snow has finished dressing.

The tailored suit does wonders for his figure. He’s sturdy and broad now that it’s winter and he’s actually been eating well. It makes my blood boil thinking of how The Mage abandons him each summer. But next summer will be different, he won’t be sent away he’ll be with me. That thought gives me some comfort.

“How do I look?” Snow asks, turning from the full length mirror hanging near my closet.

 _Stunning_.

“Your tie is a disaster.”

I walk around my bed into Snow’s space to fix the mess around his neck. “I don’t know how you’ve managed to get through seven years at Watford and still be incompetent at tying a tie.” I say as I reach for his neck.

His breath goes shallow. I imagine he’s still uncomfortable being this close to me. Though when we’re in public he initiates most of the PDA. And it was Snow’s idea to do this whole fake dating/real marriage for the sake of The World of Mages. There’s absolutely no reason for him to be here right now besides his own unwavering sense to do what’s best no matter what. It’s obnoxiously attractive.

His hands start fidgeting with the sleeve of his suit jacket.

“Don’t move.” I order. Then I spend a moment too long staring at the big mole on his jaw as he swallows.

Snow starts reaching a hand for his curls.

“And don’t-“ I grab his wrist “-mess up your hair, Snow.”

He glares up at me but his lips curl into a slight grin. “Don’t tell me what to do.”

“Or what, Snow?” I raise one eyebrow and stare down my nose into his plain blue eyes. This close I can hear his heart pick up speed. He fumbles for a response but it’s clear he has nothing.

A few months ago I would have expected a shove from him at this point, but our fights have morphed into banter. It’s strange how friendly you become when you’re pretending to be in love with your enemy. (Well, _he’s_ pretending, I’m not.)

I finish with his tie and indulge in a moment of smoothing down the lapels of his jacket. I even pick an imaginary piece of lint off his broad shoulder.

“All done.” I whisper but I don’t step away. Here, like this, it’s easy to pretend this is real, that I could really have Snow in the way I desperately want. Planning the wedding filled my thoughts with far too many pathetically sappy fantasies, and seeing Snow finally dressed up for the wedding only makes it more painful to remind myself this isn’t anything beyond a truce. 

“Your hair looks nice like this.” Snow’s voice pulls me out of my thoughts. A freckled hand tentatively pushes a lock of hair behind my ear. My heart flutters.

“Do you remember the ritual?” I ask in attempt to switch to a safer topic.

“Yes, yes. It’s only one line, Baz. _the stars aligned,_ ” He says is a sing-song voice. “Despite what you think I’m not _that_ incompetent.” He rolls his eyes; something he picked up from me.

Seeing Snow so relaxed about everything helps calm my nerves a little. I have to remind myself that we know the ritual, and I picked a ritual that will work for us. It’s simple, and unlike many marriage rituals it doesn’t require romantic love-only trust, strong commitment, and possibly some belief in fate or a higher power.

“You remember what to do and how it goes?” I question to be sure we’re on the same page.

“Yes.” Is all Snow says until it becomes clear I’m expecting more. He sighs. “You say your vows, I say mine, we put on the rings, hold one of each other’s hands, and our wands in the other, then we say the words and stars appear in between us, then we kiss and the stars transfer to a mark on our skin, the end. Are you happy now?” He asks mockingly.

“You think this will work? Do you think they’ll buy it?”

“I mean, it has to work.” He says, touching my arm. “And it has so far. You worry way too much.” He’s teasing me but he’s also trying to reassure me.

I nod, trying to believe his words.

“Practice kiss before we go out there?” Snow looks up at me.

I lean down the few inches to kiss him. Purely to make sure

we get it right at the wedding of course.

\---

_SIMON_

The wedding is happening on the lawn of Pitch manor. It’s lovely out here. A mixture of heat lamps and magic allow everyone to sit outside comfortably while the surrounding area is covered in snow. The afternoon sun makes the snow sparkle. Everything looks magical. And Baz, he looks beautiful. His black hair is shining and the lighting brings out the faintest hint of blue in his grey eyes. I’ve always known he was fit. And these past months have only served to prove my point. I thought it’d be a chore to keep up the act of dating Baz Pitch but, I don’t mind kissing him. I really don’t mind any of the things we’ve done to convince other’s we’re in love. It’s nice having him so close. I always know where he is, what he’s doing, that he’s safe. That’s what I want out of all this, to make sure Baz is safe. When I found out The Mage had plans to kidnap and kill Baz I realized things needed to change, and soon. Sure Baz is a prick, and I used to think he was evil, but that doesn’t mean we should fight to the death for a political war when we can do this instead.

I realize I was spaced out for the entirety of the Mrs. Bunce, officiator’s, speech when I see Mordelia approaching with the rings. _Shit._ I look to Baz and he offers me a tense smile. I smile back trying to reassure him. We know the ritual, we trust each other, it’s going to be fine.

_BAZ_

Snow smiles at me and I take a deep breath trying to center myself. I could barely pay attention to the rest of the wedding ceremony I was so busy reminding myself this is real.

Mordelia takes her place by my side with the wedding rings. Simon pulls out the paper with his vows on it from his jacket pocket. I unfold my paper. Mrs. Bunce looks to me.

“Simon Snow-” I fumble with the paper for a moment. “-I cannot imagine a life without you. For years my world revolved around you because I thought I hated you. I’d pick fights just to be close to you, to have your eyes on me. But it wasn’t hate, I just wanted you. We weren’t meant to end up enemies. The Crucible knew that when we were eleven, it gave us each other. I think even back then I loved you.” I look up to see Snow smiling at me. There’s something in his eyes I don’t recognize. “Whatever happens, whatever we go through, I’ll choose you, Simon. I’ll always choose a life with you in it. I love you.” I tried to keep my vows short in attempt to save myself from revealing how deeply I care for him. (There was a whole section on how brave and strong and handsome he is that I had to cut out.) But Snow’s giving me a strange look and I worry he knows somehow. That he figured out this isn’t an act for me. He can’t have though.

I nod and Snow unfolds his paper. I already know what he’s going to say because he asked me to write his vows for him. His reasoning being that he’s shit with words. I could hardly argue with that point.

Simon clears his throat. “Basilton Pitch. There wasn’t an exact moment I realized I loved you, but I woke up one day and my feelings for you were so deep I could hardly handle it. You know I’ve always been bad with emotions but eventually my brain caught up with my heart. After years of sharing a room-“ He stop. “Sorry that’s not. I mean that’s not really true is it? I am bad with feelings but…”

He’s going of script. _Why is he going off script??_

“There was a moment I realized we could be more, that I wanted more.” Snow looks at me and my panic must show on my face because he tries offering me a comforting smile. I am not comforted.

“It was after Watford won a football match, and you’d scored the winning goal. I couldn’t keep my eyes off you the whole game. You were so handsome. When it was over I gave you a hug and you spun me around then buried your head in my shoulder. You were so happy, and all I could think was, ‘I wish we could-“

 _-Do this when we got back to our room. I wish we didn’t have to stop as soon as we get alone. I wish this were real._ At least that’s what I was thinking at the time. Surrounded by my team mates, when we were a month into pretending to date I thought it would kill me. But Snow can’t say that, or anything close to that. It’ll blow our cover. I pointedly look at him hoping he realized he’s about to ruin everything. He just nods like he knows what I’m worried about.

“I wish we could do this all the time. That I could know you were with me and you were safe. That we didn’t have to hide. Baz, you are so strong, and graceful, and ruthless when you need to be. I’m so happy that we can have this. Like this. I, yeah I uh-” Snow looks back to his original vows and picks up on the last few sentences. “I know life won’t always be easy, but we’ll have each other, and that’s enough for me.”

My head is reeling. I don’t understand why he didn’t stick to the vows I’d written. Why did he start talking about that football match? The small hopeful part of my heart tells me maybe this is his way of saying he’s doing this for more than a truce. Maybe there’s a chance Snow does like me. But that’s insane. He probably just decided he didn’t like my writing. 

Mordelia hands us the rings. They are simple gold bands but it looks so lovely on Simon’s freckled finger. I take his left hand in mine and lower my wand from my sleeve. Before Snow even gets his wand out I sense his magic bubbling to the surface.

“We are here today-” We say in unison, pointing our wands to the space between us “-because the universe brought us together, and **_The Stars Aligned_**.”

A simple set of stars is supposed to appear between us but Simon’s magic bursts on the last word and suddenly we’re standing in a galaxy. I hear some gasps and murmurs from our guests.

“Is that supposed to happen?” He whispers, looking around in equal parts amazement and fear.

“No. What did you do?” I whisper back, too awestruck by the stars surrounding us to care about the potential danger of Snow’s overpowered magic.

“I don’t know. I just thought really hard about like, commitment and stuff.”

I don’t bother responding. The space around us is unbelievable. There are so many colors and lights. It looks like we’re floating in outer space but I can see the trees and the snow just beyond the borders of our wedding area. We’re supposed to kiss now, but I’m tempted to just stare at the stars.

“Hey.” Snow steps closer to me. “You ready.”

I nod.

We lean towards each other. There’s a burst of magic in my chest when our lips touch which I think means the ritual worked. Simon gasps into my mouth. His lips are warm and taste like his magic. It’s intoxicating. I place a hand over his heart and though I can’t feel it though his clothes I’m sure there’s a mark there. Everything feels so right. Simon rubs his hand over my stomach and I nearly swoon. Before we can get too caught up in the moment, I’m reminded by the cheering that there are other people here. I break away from him for a moment. I feel the magic from our marks dim a little. I attempt to move but Simon grabs my neck and pulls me in for another kiss. It’s just as amazing.

\---

_SIMON_

The wedding reception went by in a blur and I’m so glad to finally be in bed. As soon as I flop down Baz is cuddling up to me. I’m still pretty proud of myself for suggesting we keep up the act or fake dating even when we’re sleeping. Though it hasn’t happened yet, it makes sense to cuddle just in case someone walks into his room at night or in the morning for some reason. Plus, Baz’s cool body feels so nice against my skin. I’m ready to relax and enjoy my wedding night.

Wait, wedding night means,

“Aren’t we supposed to uh, conce-concentrate our marriage or something?”

Baz mumbles into my arm. “The word is consummate, Snow-“

“That’s Snow-Pitch now.“ I correct him. The name feels good on my tongue.

“-And no, we don’t need to consummate our marriage. We’re not really married.”

For some reason it hurts to hear that. It’s not like I’ve been thinking about sex with Baz or anything, (at least, not like more than it would be normal curiosity to think about sex with the bloke you’re fake romantically interested in) it’s just, we did the whole wedding ceremony, it makes sense to do as much of the other wedding things other people do, right?

“But uh, what about sex hair?” I ask because it’s the only other reason I can think for us to have sex.

“What about it?” Baz rolls over to face me.

“Well uh,” suddenly my cheeks are warming up. “I’ve just heard that like, people can tell when you’ve had sex ‘cause you’ve got sex hair.”

“Okay.” He looks at me like I’ve lost it.

“Well, like what if someone sees us tomorrow and knows we didn’t have sex because we don’t have sex hair? Like they could know that we’re faking it.” I know it’s a flimsy argument but I’m not about to think about why I’m so interested in the idea of sex with Baz right now.

“Right.” He says slowly. “So you think we should have sex, to make sure our fake relationship seems real.”

“Exactly. But of course we don’t have to. I’m sure like it’d be fine. If you don’t want to we can um, figure out another way to get sex hair.” Merlin, this is awful. I shouldn’t have brought it up.

“No, no, I do see your point, Simon.” Baz smirks. Never mind this was a brilliant idea. “For the sake of authenticity, it would make the most sense to have sex, right?”

“Yeah, right.” I’m getting the sense Baz isn’t just agreeing because I made a good point about sex hair but I also have no idea why he would agree to this. I don’t know why I would agree to this. (That’s a lie. It’s because I want to. For some inexplicable reason I want to be close to Baz in as many ways as possible.)

I also don’t know where to go from here. “So, uh…”

Baz leans into me and places a quick kiss on my lips. We start slow, it’s just kisses and roaming hands but it feels so nice. I’ve never done this before and I don’t think Baz has either. He told me I was his first kiss.

Eventually I get the courage to move on top of Baz. He welcomes the position change by deepening the kiss. The thick blankets are getting to hot for me now that I’m worked up. _Merlin_ , I shiver at the sensation of Baz’s nails scratching the back of my neck. I hope he won’t mind if I push the blankets away. Will he get cold? I press my body closer to his after I move the blankets just in case. I’ll keep him warm.

I run a hand down his arm and he feels no colder than usual. It’s a nice contrast to my sweaty palm. When I reach his wrist Baz holds my hand. I stare at his long, pale, fingers until he nudges my chin with his nose. I don’t know why it hurts a little to look away from where we’re connected. I don’t know why there’s suddenly a long list of things I want to do with Baz like this.

He’s gone back to kissing me. I run my finger through his long hair. I do this almost every time we kiss but it never stops feeling amazing. Baz pulls away from my lips to leave kisses all over my face. I realize he’s kissing my freckles and moles. The thought of that makes my stomach do flips.

“Can I take this off?” I whisper toying with the hem of his silk pajama shirt.

“Yeah.” He breathes before placing another kiss on my cheek.

I unlace our fingers and start unbuttoning from the top until I see the corner of his ritual mark. It’s dark in the room but the galaxy is so vibrant. I push the fabric away from is pec and all I can think to do is kiss it. Baz told me the mark is supposed to be simple black dots and lines representing the position of the constellations when you perform the ritual. This looks nothing like that. It’s like a picture of space taken from the Hubble Telescope. The skin of his mark feels like the rest of his skin but I moan when I kiss it. Knowing it’s there because of me, because of us, makes something in my brain go mad. Knowing that we made the ritual more beautiful than it’s supposed to be is too much for me to think about. I can feel faint magic coming from the mark. I wonder if that will fade eventually. It tastes like a mixture of our magic; like flames and thick, sweet smoke in the back of my throat.

Baz whimpers when I kiss the mark again. He slips a hand into my curls and tugs. I hum against his skin.

“Let me see yours.” He grabs for my shirt.

I sit up to pull it off. Then the pad of his thumb is rubbing the skin above my heart. It’s a strange sensation. Like poking at a tender wound or massaging a tight muscle. My eyes close when he leans up and licks the mark. I feel the magic bubbling to the surface again. I moan. There’s so much to feel I can hardly handle it.

I nudge him away to continue original task of taking his shirt off. As I lean down I get distracted by the feeling of his bulge on my thigh. _Crowley_ , that shouldn’t feel so good. I try to keep unbuttoning his shirt but I can’t help from grinding into him. I suppose I should be surprised that I’m getting hard from this (am I into blokes?) but, Baz has always been fit. (And I’m starting to think having sex with a man you just married isn’t the straightest thing I could be doing right now.) His mouth on my neck feels amazing. I don’t have time to think about why this is turning me on when I could be paying attention to how good if feels.

I rub a thumb over Baz’s nipple and he groans. He looks gorgeous like this: Pale neck exposed, head thrown back on the pillow, black hair everywhere, eyes shut with pleasure.

I lean down to press my lips to his chest and he moans again. I want to find every place that makes his squirm. I move from his nipple to his collar bone, then to the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He whines. I stay there, kissing and trying to give him a hickey until his hand pulls me up into a brutal kiss. It feels like he’s trying to consume me. I push him back into the bed with my mouth and my hips. In response Baz arches his back and the sound I make is embarrassing. I feel like I’m going to burst. A few more moments and I’m done for.

But then I remember we could have more than this. I pull away slightly.

“Do you want to uh…” despite just rutting into him it feels too crude to ask Baz if he wants a hand job. I run my fingers along the hem of his trousers hoping he’ll catch my meaning.

“Want to what, Simon?” He smirks teasingly. _Bastard_.

“Uh, I could uh jerk you off?” I know I’m blushing now. Hopefully it’s too dark for him to notice.

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Good.” I say, only half aware of the word coming out of my mouth. The thought of getting to see Baz’s dick is, it’s a lot. A good a lot.

I lean down to kiss him again as my right hand pushes down his trousers. Then I’m palming him through his pants. He’s warm there, and very, very hard. He moans at the contact but then he’s pushing me away.

“You’re not, just doing this for the sex hair thing, right?” Baz asks, hands on my shoulders, unable to meet my eyes.

“No.” I say sounding sure of myself, though I am surprised at my own response. His grey eyes shoot up to me. “I’ve never really thought about it,” or at least I’ve never let myself think about it for long, “but I want to do this, like a lot. You’re very attractive.” I say in the most sincere way I can. It’s true. And I want him to know that. I need him to know anyone would be lucky to have Baz Pitch, in any capacity.

He stares at me in disbelief for a moment but comes to accepts it. “Okay.” Baz says before guiding my hand back to his pants. I push them down just enough for his cock to be free. There’s not a lot of light in the room but Baz’s dick looks lovely. I didn’t know dicks could look lovely. (leave it to Baz to have attractive genitals.) I take a moment to admire him. He’s all lean, sharp lines and smooth skin. His lips are swollen from all the kissing. There’s dark vein on the underside of his cock I want to touch. I want to keep Baz like this forever.

“Beautiful.” I whisper as I slowly move my hand from the base of his cock to the head. Baz squirms.

It’s strange feeling something so similar to my own prick but also so different. I stroke a few more times to get the hang of it. Briefly, I considering putting my mouth on his cock but I worry I’ll mess it up and I really want this to go well. I don’t even know if I’ll have a chance to do this again.

I get the hang of things and pretty soon Baz is breathing faster and his eyes are shut tight, but then he grabs my arm to stop it.

“Did I-“

“We can-” Baz takes a moment to breathe “-we can both do this at the same time.”

“How?” I’ve never considered what could be done with another bloke.

“Here.” He says, nudging me to roll over.

Baz pulls his pants all the way off before crawling on top of me and getting at my trousers. He takes his time removing my clothes. Slowly he peels my trousers off, kissing certain spots on the newly exposed skin. After every kiss he mumbles something I can’t make out. It takes a moment to realize that again he’s kissing my freckles. The thought makes something warm pool in my belly.

Once my trousers are off he pull down my pants. Baz spends a moment just staring. It feels nerve-wracking yet thrilling to be watched like this. Then there’s a trail of kisses left on my thighs and stomach. His lips are warmer than usual but still feel cool in comparison to my skin that feels like it’s burning up.

Finally he put a hand around my prick and I groan with relief. I’m looking at the ceiling but I’d bet he smirked at that. (I hope he smirked at that. I shouldn’t be feeding his ego but I want him to know how good he’s making me feel.) Baz moves his hand a few times and then I feel him kiss the head of my cock. My brain short circuits. Then he kisses my bollocks and I whimper his name.

Baz moves back up my body and I start to protest until he pushes his hips into mine. It’s like when we were grinding earlier but a thousand times better. We both moan at the sensation. He’s kissing me again and I’m desperate to get my hands all over him.

“So handsome.” Baz mumbles against my lips as he guides one of my hands lower. I reach for him but he stops me. “Like this.” His hand grabs both our cocks. My toes curl.

“Okay.” I let out a shaky breath as I move to replace his hand. I didn’t even know this was a thing but it feels so good. Judging by the sounds Baz is making above me, it feels good for him too.

He starts sucking hickeys on my neck and chest as my hand picks up the pace. I want to focus on Baz, on the way he reacts but the feeling of his prick against mine is too much to handle. I can feel my balls tighten and it’s embarrassing how close I am to the edge. I don’t want things to end so I slow my hand a little telling Baz I’m about to cum.

“Don’t you dare slow down.” He growls against my lips. I almost come from that alone.

I stop trying to control my hand. I just lean into the sensation and let my instinct take over. I can’t stop moaning Baz’s name. He encourages me to keep going and when he whispers, “Come for me.” In my ear I’m done for.

My orgasm hits me so hard I can’t breathe. It feels like going off. I feel boneless.

When I come back to my body, Baz is above me pulling himself to the end. I feel warm spunk land on my belly and chest. Baz is gorgeous coming. It should be illegal to look so good like that.

Once he’s finished he collapses on top of me. It feels so good, so right like this. I push some hair behind his ear and kiss his temple. Baz takes a deep breath and it’s clear he’s fighting to keep his eyes open. My heart is so full it feels like it’s going to burst. And then it hits me.

_BAZ_

“God-“ Simon buries his face in his elbow “-I’ve gone about this all wrong.”

I make a questioning grunt. I’m too tired and satiated for real words.

“We’re married, and we just had sex, and _now_ I’m realizing I want to date you.” He turns his head to me.

“What?” my eyes widen.

“It uhh, takes my brain a while to catch sometimes. You did write that into my vows, I feel like you should know.” He blushes.

“You want to date me?” I cannot believe the words I’m hearing right now. Surely this is some sort of post-sex hallucination. Maybe I came so hard it killed me.

“I, yeah, I really fancy you Baz. That is uh if you want to date me. I know it doesn’t make a lot of sense because we’re already married but uh.”

“That sound nice, Simon.” I say before I can convince myself not to. I let myself believe things can be good between us for once. That maybe I can have what I want. Then I kiss his shoulder before I can convince myself not to.

He gets the widest smile at hearing his name. It makes my stomach erupt with butterflies.

“Yeah?” he scoots impossibly closer to me.

“Yeah. I’ve fancied you for a while.” I admit. Somehow his smile gets even bigger.

I place a kiss on the top of his head and he leaves one on the tip of my nose. I’m the happiest man alive.

Simon wraps his arms around me and I get the best sleep I’ve had in years. I don’t know how this dating thing will work, but we’ve been through worse and made it out alive. I’m willing to try anything if it means I can have Simon Snow. 


End file.
